Star Trek: Enterprise - Season 1 Extras
1x01/02: Broken Bow - Parts 1 & 2 * Two aliens (later identified as Suliban) chase a lone Klingon through a corn field in Oklahoma. The Klingon - Klaang - lures them into a grain silo, escapes from an upper hatch, then uses his disruptor to blow up the silo, incinerating his pursuers. * While Enterprise is en route to Qo'noS, a trio of Suliban board her. While two of them get away with Klaang, one of them is shot by a crewman. * On Rigel X, a firefight occurs between members of the Suliban Cabal and renegades led by Sarin. Two Cabal members are shot dead, as is one of the renegades. * A Suliban renegade shoots a Cabal member crawling across a ceiling. 1x03: Fight or Flight * The Enterprise encounters an Axanar cargo ship adrift in space. When Archer, Reed and Hoshi board the vessel, they find that all 15 of the crew are dead and that their corpses are being flushed of bodily fluids. * As Enterprise is about to be drilled into by a hostile ship, Hoshi is able open a line of communication to a nearby Axanar vessel. The Axanar apparently understands Hoshi's message and lends aid to Enterprise, destroying the alien ship's anchoring device. Once Enterprise is clear, the Axanar resumes firing on the hostile ship until it explodes. 1x15: Shadows of P'Jem * When the Andorians attempt to rescue Archer and T'Pol from Coridan extremists, one of the terrorists is standing inside the shack where the prisoners are held. A Vulcan commando team arrives and one of them fires through the shack wall, hitting the guard. * A Coridan terrorist is shot by one of Shran's men during an exchange of fire. * The remaining terrorists are either killed or incapacitated by a blast from a Vulcan rocket launcher. 1x20: Oasis * Enterprise recovers an escape pod that had jettisoned from the downed Kantare ship on the nearby planet. Inside the pod is the body of Shilat, a member of the Kantare crew, whom Archer and his crew had seen alive and well on the planet. The Enterprise crew soon learn that all of the Kantare, save for Ezral and his daughter Liana, are holographic recreations of the original crew who had died years ago when the ship crashed. The holograms were created by Ezral to keep Liana company. 1x26: Shockwave - Part 1 * Archer, T'Pol, Tucker and Reed leave Enterprise in a shuttlepod to visit a colony on Paraagan II. When the shuttlepod makes planetfall, however, the atmosphere is suddenly ignited, blowing the shuttle back into orbit and incinerating the planet's surface, wiping out all 3,600 colonists. What appeared to be a terrible accident is later revealed to be an act of sabotage by the Suliban, who are attempting to alter history. * While Archer, Tucker and T'Pol are aboard a Suliban stealth cruiser, several Suliban board from the adjacent structure. Reed fires Enterprise's phase cannons at the umbilical between the structure and the cruiser, causing part of the ship's structure to collapse, possibly crushing several Suliban in the process. * As Archer's team try to escape in their shuttlepod, a pair of Suliban try to follow them. Before they can break into the shuttle, it takes off while still clamped to the stealth cruiser. The docking umbilical is ripped apart and the two Suliban plummet to their deaths. Category:TV Deaths Category:Star Trek Category:Star Trek: Enterprise Category:Extras